For the love of a wolf
by PhoenixAtBreakingDawn
Summary: When Bella Swan learns the truth about her heritage she goes to the one place she knows where everything can change. Not only does everything change she finds her self as a giant white wolf.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom what the hell is this?" I asked holding up what seemed to be like my real birth certificate. I was defiantly pissed right now; under father it said Joshua James Uley, not Charles Alexander Swan. "This is a joke right?" I asked looking at her and her hand flew to her mouth.

"Where did you get that?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"In my baby book behind a picture of me at the hospital, what is it mom?" I asked her, and then I looked at Phil hoping he would know something. "Mom" I said and she looked down at the floor before looking at me.

"You're birth certificate, your real one not the one I had forged. Charlie isn't you're father sweetheart." She said and the only thing I could think to do was be angry.

"So for more than fifteen years you lied to not only dad, but you lied to me? You're telling me that the summer's I spent with Charlie were all lies? That he was never really my dad, but a man you decided was there so oh why not let's use him?" I said now screaming at her.

"Bella calm down" Phil said putting his hand on my arm.

"I will not calm down" I said pulling my arm from his grip and looking at my mother "either you call Charlie and tell him, NOW or I'll be on a plane tomorrow morning to tell him, everything." I said and she shook her head.

"I can't Bella, I can't tell Charlie." She said and I nodded.

"I'll be out of here in the morning." Was all I said going into my room so I could call the airlines and start packing. All I could hear faintly in the back round was my mother calling me_ Bella_ she moaned, and I rolled my eyes slamming my door.

Forty minutes later, I had a flight book for the morning and a car set up to take me to Charlie's house in Forks. I packed my bags bringing whatever I could to my dad's and hoping that when I was there I could see what I needed and go shopping with the credit card Phil gave me for my birthday last September. Here I was almost sixteen years old, just learning that my father wasn't really my father, I wasn't really who I was supposed to be.

My whole life was a lie, I wasn't Isabella Swan, I was Isabella Uley, and I wasn't part English and Albino, I was freaking Quileute and Albino. My mother had screwed my whole life up, making my world change in a few short hours, and now all I needed was to go back to Forks and tell Charlie everything that would make his life change. I mean what would he think of my mother now, how she lied to him for sixteen years, how he supported me, and fed and clothed me, all things he didn't need to do because he wasn't my father.

My whole life was horrible right now and I hoped that maybe sooner or later things were going to get better, but right now it didn't seem like they could. My taxi came for me at 7:00 that morning, I left without saying goodbye to my mother or Phil, and I sped off to the airport getting out of this town as fast as I could.

The plane ride to Port Angeles wasn't all that long, only a couple hours, and by the time I got to Forks I wasn't ready for this. I was going to be the one to break Charlie's heart, when it wasn't my job to do so. But since my mother wouldn't call him, I had to be the optimistic one and tell him.

I knocked on his door after I realized that he was home today and not working. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked very surprised pulling me into a hug.

"Um, there's something I need to tell you, and you're not going to be happy about it. Actually you might want to be sitting down when I tell you." I said and he just looked at me really confused before he sat down. "Mom lied to you dad, when she told you she was pregnant with me she never told you that I wasn't yours. My father's really Joshua Uley dad, I found out yesterday." I said and he looked down at the ground.

"Bella, I love you and I always will, but you can't stay here. I'm going to call Samuel Uley in La Push, he's your brother, you're going to have to stay with him." Charlie said knowing that I didn't want to go back to Jacksonville with my mom. I nodded my head and Charlie went into the kitchen dialing his number, I could hear him explaining the situation to the boy who was my brother named Sam. I heard him break down, and I knew that I had hurt him, but I really didn't want to, I wasn't supposed to be the one to tell him.

"Sam's going to be here in a little to pick you up Bella. He says he has an extra room, and Emily doesn't mind so, um yeah" Charlie said heading back into the kitchen leaving me alone in the hall.

I couldn't believe that my dad didn't want anything to do with me, I knew he wasn't really my dad, but I still loved him like a dad. So I did the only thing I could think of, I took out my cell phone and called my mother, this was all her fault. "Bella, where are you, we've been worried sick." My mom said answering the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"I hope you're happy, I can't stay with Charlie anymore. I hope you're happy that you ruined not only my life, but Charlie's life, I really hope you're happy." I said disgusted.

"Are you coming back to Jacksonville?" she asked and I started laughing hysterically.

"That really was hilarious mom, coming back to Jacksonville? Um, no, Charlie's arranged for me to stay with my brother. And before you ask, yes I have a brother, and no I'm not going to tell you anything about anything because I can't trust you with things like that anymore, goodbye mother." I said hanging up my phone, only to find Charlie standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"You know you really shouldn't talk to you're mother like that." He said quietly looking at the floor.

"Is she even really my mother, or was she lying about that too? I can't trust her, if she's lied to me about something this serious what else has she lied to me about?" I asked him, now that I was really beyond pissed.

"I was there when she gave birth to you Bella, you're her daughter unless they switched you with someone else and we didn't know. But Sam's here, his car just pulled up." Charlie said and I nodded slipping my phone back into my purse as the doorbell rang.

"You ready to go Bells" Sam said and honestly this guy was huge. He had to be at least 6"6' if not taller, and his muscles were huge, he had a tattoo on his upper bicep and he had a crop cut. He looked like he could eat me, well minus his face, he had the biggest smile on it, and he honestly looked happy. I nodded my head and he grabbed two of my bags leaving me to grab the third one and we loaded them into the back seat of the Honda.

I looked back only to find that Charlie wasn't even standing outside waving goodbye. The door was shut and he was in the house, he really didn't want me. "So since, you're my brother can I ask you a few questions?" his laugh was almost like a bark, but he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead, because I know I have some for you too." He said and I laughed.

"How old are you? Who's Emily? And are there anymore of us random Uley's lying around?" I said completely serious, which only caused him to go into another fit of laughter.

"I just turned twenty a couple weeks ago, Emily is my fiancée, and we believe that another boy from the reservation is my brother but we have no proof since our father ran off when we were young. Now my questions for you, how old are you? Anything I should know about you, weird eating habits, crazy things you like to do? What are your hobbies, and do you like to bake?" he asked and I smiled.

"I'm fifteen, I'm turning sixteen in two weeks, September 13th, um I don't think I have any crazy eating habits unless peanut butter honey banana sandwiches count, um crazy things I don't think I have any, but I've always wanted to try cliff diving. My hobbies well I like to read and I like school so you won't have a problem sending me, and yes I like to bake, I usually have to do it back home because my mother is a scatter brain, and half the time I don't think she'd remember where her head was if it wasn't attached." I said making him laugh again.

"Well Bella, I think were going to get along fine. Oh and welcome to my humble abode" he said laughing. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag from the back; I really did like this house. It was a cottage, and though it had a rustic feel I really did like it. We walked inside and before I knew it I was being hugged. "Em, you're going to suffocate her" Sam said laughing and I figured out that it was his fiancée.

"I'm Emily" she said giving me another hug before she wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked off into living room talking. "Oh Sam, the boys called, Jake said everything was okay." She called and Sam grunted coming into the room holding a beer and settling on the couch.

"Would it be okay if I took a nap? I kind of have some jetlag." I said and Emily nodded showing me where my room was. Sam brought up my bags and I smiled, my room even had its own little bathroom so I didn't have to share like I did at Charlie's.

Maybe living with Sam and Emily wouldn't be so bad after all. I settled on the bed, and found that it was really comfortable and I wouldn't have a problem falling asleep here.

By the time I woke up it was dark outside and I turned on the light so I could see as I made my way out of the room and down stairs. I didn't think anything of changing out of my pajama's so I walked downstairs in black and yellow pants, a yellow shirt, and my slippers. But the moment I got down there I instantly regretted my decision. "Hey sleepy, want some dinner it's still warm." Sam said kissing the top of my head.

"Sure" I said yawning, I heard a whole bunch of laughter behind me and i looked around seeing eight or nine over sized teenage boys sitting around the table. I turned on my heal and ran back up the stairs so I could change into something decent. I put on an old pair of shorts, and a read shirt before I tied my converse on my feet. I pulled my hair from the messy bun and brushed it so it came around my face before I took a deep breath and smiled in the mirror before returning back downstairs.

"Here honey" Emily said handing me a plate of food. "Boy's make room so she could sit down" Emily said and the boys looked at each other before rolling there eyes and moving over.

"Bella these are the boys, Embry, Quil, Colin, Brady, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Jacob. Leah couldn't make it tonight, and you already know your brother." Sam said and I rolled my eyes nodded.

"Wait, you said Jacob, as in Jacob Black, the scrawny little kid I used to play in the mud with as a kid?" I asked laughing and all the boys looked at Jacob before they started laughing.

"Thanks Bells" he said sticking his tongue out at me in his oh so mature way.

I made my way over to Jake giving him a hug and sitting on his lap pouting, "You know you love me Jakey." I said and he pulled me into a hug laughing. As I went to turn around my eyes were even with the boy's who name was Paul. It was almost as if the world had shifted, and everything was going to be okay, it was as if I had found my other half, the one person who would make everything okay.

"Paul outside now!" Sam barked and Paul ducked his head and pushed his chair back following Sam out the door. I could hear the yelling outside and I tried to listen to what Sam was saying to Paul. "Please tell me you didn't, she's fifteen Paul, I just found out that I had a sister and now this happens" he was yelling now.

"I can't help it Sam you know that, look what happened when you imprinted on Emily, Leah was devastated." He said and it sounded like brother had just punched Paul.

"Don't you dare bring Leah into this." Sam said and I heard more fighting outside. I got up from where I was still sitting on Jacob's lap and ran out the door. I couldn't believe what was before my eyes, two giant horse sized wolves fighting each other in the places where Sam and Paul had to be standing before.

I felt like I was going to faint, but I felt angry at the same time. _Tell me you didn't imprint on her, she's my little sister you idiot, Embry's sister too. _I heard someone in my mind say, wait my mind ahh!

_Ahh there are voices in my head, this is not normal, go away, go away, go away! _I started chanting and before I knew it the two wolves stopped fighting and looked at me. A picture flashed threw one of their heads of a small white wolf with either Jake or Embry on either side.

_Um, I think she can know now. _The boy who sounded like Paul said and I looked at him only to feel the same thing again. The world shifting, everything was okay now, and I would be taken care of for the rest of my life, what the hell was happening to me.

**A/N; so what do you think of the first chapter? It was an idea that popped into my head, hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2

How the hell could I be a freaking wolf, one the size of a small horse? This was not normal; I was not going to be a freaking wolf, not one bit. I was running around in circles trying to figure out how to get back to my normal self, I had to be going mad. _Bella if you want change back you're going to have to calm down. _Someone in my mind said, but his voice sounded an awful lot like my brothers.

_Ah, the voices are back. Go Away, Go away, Go away, somebody pitch me please tell me this is a dream. I'm not going to be committed to an asylum for this. _I said chanting again, I really wanted to be normal again, why was this happening to me? What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of punishment?

_Bella, its Sam you really need to calm down. In order for you to understand what's happening you need to calm down and let me explain the legends. Since you weren't brought up on the res, like the rest of us you don't know the stories. You're not going crazy, please calm down and I'll explain once we get you to phase back. _He said and I nodded but looked at Jake who had turned to say something to Emily.

"Can you get her something to change into, so she isn't naked when she phases back." he said and she nodded running upstairs to my room to get me some more clothes. I noticed that my brother was now human again and not a giant wolf. He was looking at the boys who were on the porch and gave them an order.

"Everyone but Jake and Paul go inside and do whatever. The three of us will explain everything to her." He said and they nodded as Emily came out with my clothes in hand. I noticed that Jake now had my clothes and Emily went back inside with the boys. "Jake I want you to stay human for now, Paul and I have to do this." Sam said and Jake nodded sitting on the steps of the porch.

My brother phased back into a wolf and I sat down, _Bella are you calm enough? _Sam asked and I thought a yes. _Okay well we're going to tell you the legends first before we get you to phase back, so please be patient and listen. They say the Quileute's descend from the wolf. But the legends go back to the old time when the great chief was killed but came back to life as a wolf; his spirit had taken the body of whatever was nearest to him, a wolf at the time. But our stories are from both and Jake and our great grandfathers, back in the 1940's. Ephraim Black and his pack came across the scent of the cold one's while patrolling one day. The cold ones are bloodsuckers, vampires, the ultimate pale faces, which drink the blood of the ones around us. But the ones we came across were different; they drank the blood of the animals, they claimed they weren't killers and they wouldn't hurt the people we were protecting. In order to protect our people further a treaty was made, we could only protect our people on our land, but there were rules. If any bloodsucker stepped foot on our land, or bit a human, war was declared and we could kill whoever got in our way. _

_Wait so you're telling me that if there are bloodsuckers around, the Quileute's who descend from the wolves will turn into a wolf? That's crazy, so that's why I turned into a wolf my first day here, because there are bloodsuckers around? _

_Yes, but there must have been one in Jacksonville, that started the change. _

_Wait but they can't be in the sunlight; they'll turn to dust right?_

_No, that's the Hollywood version, they sparkle in the sun light rather than melt, and no they don't sleep in coffins. Garlic won't scare them away, and you can't drive a stake threw their heart to kill them. We have to rip them to shreds and then set them on fire. _

_Oh, but how do you tell if they're a bloodsucker? _

_You can tell if they're bloodsuckers because they're smell is sickly sweet; like it can literally hurt your nostrils if you breathe it in. _

_Is there anything else I should know? Because it seems like something's missing like that feeling I felt when I looked at Paul, and he looked at me earlier, like everything is going to be okay because that person is near you, you know what I'm saying? _

_That would be called imprinting, it happens when you find you're one true soul mate in the world, and you know no matter what happens you're always going to be with that one person, like me and Emily. Even though I may have hurt someone in the process of doing it when I didn't mean to, but I love Emily, and I'm sorry if I hurt Leah. _

_So you're saying that I found the person I'm going to be with forever? I'm only fifteen how is that possible? _

_**Bella, I would never hurt you, and yes I know its weird, and I know that I'm taking away everything that you could have, boyfriends, dating, but I'll always before there for you. Nothing could ever change that, I'll always love you, and I think I already do, and I don't even know you. **_

_I guess I have to accept it, and I pretty much feel the same way. Now Sam how the hell do I change back so I'm human? _

_Just think about happy thoughts, and then you'll change back. Now were going to go into the house, and once you phase and change come inside. _He said and the boys went behind a tree and phase before walking into the house. Paul turned around and gave me a smile before he turned towards Sam and walked into the room where all the boys were sitting.

So I did what my brother told me, I thought about happy thoughts, going to homecoming, shopping with my mom, seeing Charlie, the beach, and most of all I thought of Paul and how happy he was making me, even after being her for 8 hours. I found my self laying on the ground, naked, I quickly dressed in the clothes Emily brought me, and I found body hotter than normal. So I walked inside where the pack was and sat down next to Paul, my head resting on his chest.

"Are we supposed to be really warm, or do I have a fever?" I asked everyone in general.

"We usually run about 108 or 109 so were just really warm." Jake said and I nodded looking at the table where my dinner was.

I walked over to it and put it in the microwave so I could warm it up again, I found myself taping my foot in anticipation waiting for the food so I could eat it. Once I took it out I walked back over to where the boys were laughing and joking before I settled myself in the same spot I was before I left.

I had to say that maybe being a wolf wouldn't be so bad. I had my brother; another boy who we thought was our brother, Jake, and Paul, my Paul. It was weird calling him my Paul, but it felt right. But it also confused me on how I could call a person mine and I hadn't even known him for two hours.

Maybe things worked a little faster around here than they had anywhere else. I knew now that I wasn't going to be able to be a normal teenager anymore, I wasn't going to be able to date or go to parties anymore, or randomly go to the mall with my friends. In some ways it sucked and in others, well in anyway it still sucked.

Was I the only girl werewolf? Would I be the one singled out when fighting because I was a girl, and I was so small? Or would I be allowed to hold my own with the boys, because I certainly could. There were so many questions I had for them, but where do I start, or when do I ask them.

But after everything that had happened in the last few days, I still wanted to know why my mother did what she did, and I wanted to meet my father. "Sam?" I said sitting up from where I was laying across Paul.

"Yeah, munchkin" he said and I smiled, well that was a new nickname for me.

"Do you think I could meet our dad? I mean so I know who he is if I randomly come across him on the street I can be like hey dad, or how's it going dad. You know what I mean?" I asked him shyly, I didn't want to cross any borders, but I did want to know who this man was, he was my father, so I think I had some right, right?

"Bella are you completely sure that you want to see him, I mean I don't know what you've heard about him, but he's not a saint, he's far from it." Sam said and I looked at him.

"That's the thing Sammy; I don't know anything about him. All I know is that he and my mother hooked up, she cheated on him, and he's my dad that's all I know." I said looking at him completely serious.

"I can see what I can do munchkin, but I'm not going to promise anything because he doesn't keep his promises, he never has." He said and I nodded, that was the best I could hope for. Before I knew it, it was well after midnight and I found myself falling asleep on Paul.

"I'm going to take her up to bed Sam; it doesn't look as if she's conscious anymore." I faintly heard Paul say before I was hoisted up into his arms, and taken up the stairs to my room. I was set down in something soft which I assumed was my bed, and I snuggled into a pillow.

In order to get more comfortable I unbuttoned my shorts and slipped them down my legs so I was only in my underwear. Once I was finished I pulled the blankets up and snuggled into the pillow, well I was defiantly going to sleep well tonight after what happened today.

I woke up in the morning to once again find all the boys, plus another girl downstairs in the kitchens eating breakfast. "Does everything in this house start without me?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes and going to sit on Paul's lap.

"Hey munchkin" Sam said kissing the top of my head before I sat down and I gave a wave but sat on Paul and buried my face in his neck. It kept the sun out of my eyes till I got used to it and plus I kind of liked it this way.

"Well maybe if you got up a little earlier it wouldn't" Paul said laughing while poking me in my side.

I gave a little growl and glared at him, "Go away you butthead" I said while snuggling closer into his neck.

"I have an idea why don't we all go to the beach today, what do you think of that Lee?" Jake said while kissing the girl who was sitting next to him, was that the Leah Sam was talking about last night? Was that Jacob's imprint?

"Sure" she said brightly which was something I didn't really expect from a person like her; she reminded me of a girl who always played hardball, one who didn't have a good side or someone who would make you fight her if you pissed her off, I didn't like girls like that.

"Alright, we'll meet at the beach at 11:30?" Sam said and everyone nodded getting up to either go change or grab things for us to do at the beach. Paul got up setting me on the chair and I looked at him with the puppy dog pout.

"I'll come back so we can walk to the beach together, don't pout I have to go home and change." he said lightly kissing me on the lips so my brother didn't get pissed off, "I'll be back in ten minutes." He said and I nodded turning towards the breakfast Emily had set in front of me a moment before.

I quickly ate my breakfast before I went upstairs to change into my swim suit. I was surprised that it was even warm enough to be going to the beach today, but then there was the fact that we were 107 degree's and we would warm the water around us.

Sure enough Paul returned while I was upstairs changing, and when I came back down he was in his swimming trunks and a wife beater. I had on my black and green checkered bikini with matching sunglasses, jeans shorts, and flip flops. I was defiantly ready to go for a day at the beach with all my friends.

When we got there I was surprised to see that Sam, Emily, Paul, and I were the last ones to arrive. I saw the boys playing volleyball while Leah and another girl were laying on the beach tanning and reading fashion magazines. "Paul, who's the girl next to Leah?" I asked him and he smiled.

"That Kim, Jared's imprint, she's nice but a little quite." Paul said and I nodded walking over to where the girls were with Paul following behind me.

The whole day we played volleyball, or swam in the ocean. We even played chicken a couple times, Paul and I loosing once and only once to my brother and Emily. But I found myself becoming good friends with Leah and Kim. They were girls I could see myself hanging around with, going shopping getting our nails done, talking about boys, and doing the other things teenage girls would do, this could actually work out for me.

**A/N; so is the second chapter as good as the first? Send your review and you just may get another chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

I had to say after spending six months in La Push I actually liked it here. My mother wasn't happy to learn that I wasn't living with Charlie, but once I told her I was living with my twenty one year old brother she shut up and left me alone to let me make my own decision. My birthday, thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years had all come and gone but Valentines was right around the corner.

The memories of all of these holidays were so funny, big feasts, cooking for days on end just so we had enough food, and tons and tons of presents. I got more things for Christmas than I had in the last sixteen years, and I really was surprised at that. I mean why everyone would want to get me a bunch of different things when I got them each something that I thought they would like.

I had graduated from school a year an a half early, in January with Jake, Jared, Kim, Embry, and Quil. La Push schools had decided I was smart enough to move from my junior year to my senior year, and if I worked hard enough I could graduate with the boys. Which I was and I was excited, I mean how many sixteen year old girls could be finished with school and have a serious relationship?

I had a feeling things were going to change soon, that it would be very serious and I would have no idea what to do, but the thing was, I had no idea what it was. So here I was walking out in the woods in the middle of the winter going to the place I had found months ago, a place that I could think, the place where I had taken Paul after my mother and I had talked.

It was a large meadow with so many flowers and a large pond that you could swim in. You could see the mountains from it and sometimes if you sat there long enough your thoughts, good and bad would clear from your head and all you could think about was the meadow.

As I arrived in the meadow I thought about Paul, and how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to be with him. It was just moments after that that I recognized who was in the meadow with me. "Vampire" was the only thing I saw before I started to howl. A hand covered my mouth and I glared and the thing moving its hands out of my face and glaring. "Don't touch me bloodsucker" I said moving around getting in a fighting position.

"What's a little girl like you going to do" he said and before he knew it I had him pinned to the ground.

"Can't you smell me; I'm a werewolf, a highly trained one by my brother and boyfriend." He looked at me astonished before taking a step back.

"I just thought you had been around those mutt's more than a normal person. I'm Edward Cullen, you can't attack me, it would break the treaty. What are you doing in my meadow anyway?" he asked and I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You're meadow; it's my meadow this is where I come to think. So go away bloodsucker, your stench is horrendous." I said taking my book out of my back pocket.

"My stench, what about your own wolf, I would prefer if you called me Edward, and your name is?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella Uley, but call me Bella" I said reading my book trying to ignore the stench of the blood sucker and how I could feel his cold venom filled eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. "Is there something you want, I can't take your staring, it's quite annoying really, so if you wouldn't mind do whatever else and leave me alone!" I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my book.

He did as he was told knowing that if he really pissed me off I could phase at any moment and kill him. I had no idea how long I had been there before I smelt Paul coming into the meadow. "Hey what are you doing here? We thought you got lost" he said kissing me and I laughed.

"I don't get lost smart one, I can navigate, and I was reading my book sorry" I said and it was then that he noticed Edward was here.

"What are you doing here Cullen, get off our land" Paul said and Edward rolled his eyes obviously not afraid to mouth off to Paul.

"It's neutral territory Long, so I'm allowed here whenever I want and there's nothing you can do about it. If you want to get technical you're on our land so leave mutt before I make you." He said

"You're going to make me, well how is that Cullen? Because last I knew I could destroy you in one second and be done with you." Paul said and I decided that it was time to get in the middle.

"Baby, lets gone he's not worth breaking the treaty over. Lets go back to your house and watch some movies." I said giving him a sly look and trailing my hand down his chest.

He followed after me and I swore I heard Cullen mutter something like _Ruled by their hormones_ before we walked out of the woods and back towards Paul's house. The moment we got to Paul's house we decided to put the fifth Harry Potter movie in and cuddle on the couch. For a while he was rubbing circles on my palm and kissing me behind the ear, but after that I turned so I was facing his face and we started making out.

I moved my hands so they were up the front of his shirt, tracing the lines of his abs over and over again. Then I moved my hands and wove them threw his hair, pulling him down on top of me. He never laid all his weight on me, his hands resting on the couch keeping him above me just enough so he wasn't crushing me. "Bella, the bed" he said picking me up bridal style and moving me into his bedroom and onto his bed.

For a while we did just what we were doing on the couch, we made out. When he started kissing me, just lightly; starting from just above my breasts, and trailing them up my neck and behind my ear before he came back and kissed me on the lips; it was beautiful and sweet, and I loved it.

My hands started at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it farther up his stomach until I could slip it off over his head. His hands went up the back of my shirt before they switched to the front and he felt my right breast. His hands came out moving back to the bottom of my shirt pulling it over my head, leaving me in my bra and jeans, half naked. But for some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable like this with Paul, somehow it felt right.

As he trailed kisses along my stomach, going farther and farther down I worked on unbuttoning his jeans. He moved his hips up so I was able to push the jeans down leaving him in his boxers and letting him do the rest. After I did that he did the same with me and I was left in the matching lacy bra and underwear set I had bought at Victoria's Secret with Leah, Emily, and Kim a bought weeks ago.

He seemed to like it because I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach and all I wanted to do was feel him inside me. I started pushing his boxers down and I felt him fully bare without the thin cotton layer acting as a barrier. "Are you sure?" he asked breathlessly and I nodded moaning as he sucked the bare skin on my shoulder. So with one hand he unclipped my bra, my nipples turning to pebbles at the feeling of the cold air brushing over my bare skin.

He removed my thong next, slowly but carefully pushing it down my legs, savoring how vulnerable I was at the moment. He pushed back the covers of the bed lifting me underneath it all before he joined me. He positioned himself at my entrance very carefully pushing himself inside, I knew it would hurt, all the girls had talked about what would happen when we had sex, but I was braced for it. He pushed the rest of him inside and I gasped taking a deep breath as Paul kissed my shoulder again. "Move" was all I said hoping it would hurt less and he did as I asked.

He moved slowly and then faster letting me get used to him, but after I while I started moving with him and it didn't hurt all that much anymore. I didn't know long how we did that but when he pulled out I must have had the biggest smile on my face. "I love you Paul" I said kissing him before he stopped and looked at the bed side clock.

"Shit you were supposed to be home two hours ago" he said getting out of bed and rushing to get dressed as he did the same. "You know I really like this outfit" he said as I stood there in the tiny blue push up bra with white lace and pink bows, the panties were equally as tiny if not more, one small triangular piece of blue fabric with the same lace and pink bows on the side.

I laughed kissing him, "you would" I said before picking up my jeans and putting my legs threw them. I left to find me shirt and found it flung half way across the room on the top of the dresser. Before I knew it Paul dropped me back home and I ran inside to find my brother and the rest of the pack inside waiting for me. I could tell by the look on the girls faces that they knew what happened but I didn't think they would say anything.

"Where have you been, I've called you and Paul at least twenty times?" Sam asked not yelling, but I knew he was trying to hold back.

"I'm sorry we fell asleep watching a movie" I said and he nodded his head understanding, I hoped that was what he believe I hope he didn't pry for more information.

"Okay, but go up to bed it's late" he said and I nodded walking up the stairs with a big smile on my face, maybe this was what I felt all along, maybe this was the big change I was expecting. But I liked this change, it was good, it was happy, it was something I enjoyed.

**A/N; okay so I know this chapter was a little promiscuous and I didn't warn you before hand, but I said there would be drama coming up, I'll try to update soon, but I don't know when between school, friends, and working. But I love you all and if the reviews flood in my inbox I'll update sooner ;) **

**P.S. a picture of the underwear set Bella was wearing will be on my profile in case you want to see it. **

**Lauren **


	4. Chapter 4

I was surprised when Paul and I were able to keep our having sex a secret. We both knew that in order to keep doing that we weren't going to be able to think about while phased, my brother was too protective. By the time things started going weird it was March, and I really didn't think anything of it.

Due to the stress on my body from phasing and graduating and everything I thought missing a couple periods was nothing, I mean what could it be? But after three months of not having a period I knew something was wrong. I couldn't go to Emily or Leah or Kim about this, it would mean I would have to admit that Paul and I were having sex, which was something I didn't want to admit in the first place.

Tonight everyone was out, Sam and Emily were having date night along with Jake and Leah and Jared and Kim. Some of the other boys were patrolling, and Paul had to go somewhere to do something, but I didn't know what. So I was alone in my room with my laptop and I decided to search what this could mean.

I was sixteen years old, I wasn't naïve but it felt like I was missing something, something important. So I went to Google and typed in missing you period, it was the results that I got that really made me think, and hard. _Am I pregnant? _Another was _after how long after you miss your period should you take a pregnancy test _or _Pregnancy. _After looking at those I typed in Symptoms of Pregnancy, and I really couldn't believe some of them.

Missed period, swollen or tender breasts, fatigue, a faint feeling of getting sick in the morning or throwing up, backaches, headaches, frequent urination, food cravings, as I continued to read on I realized I had more and more symptoms than I thought. So before I knew it I was logging of the internet and getting into the car and driving to Port Angeles.

I got to the first drug store in Port Angeles that I could find and quickly parked the car running inside. I ran to the aisle where they were all kept and I never realized how many different tests there were to find out if you were pregnant. Ones that smiled if there were positive, ones with the word yes, positive signs, so many different things, I didn't know which to choose, so I got all of them.

I went to the check out and then I wanted to use their bathrooms I didn't want to let anyone know at home, this would be my secret. The women at the check out counter gave me a look showing that she didn't approve of this and I didn't really matter. "Can I use you bathroom?" I asked and she gave a stiff nod directing me to the back.

I practically ran to the bathroom and took those tests, not wanting the results but know it was necessary. As I looked at my cell phone the clock flashed the numbers 9:47, seven minutes since I had taken the tests, three minutes past when the tests would give me the answer. I knew what I had to do but I wasn't positive that I wanted to do it, but again I had to, ugh why was this so annoying.

So I did it I took the bullet and looked down at the tests, one smilie, one yes, and one positive sign, holy shit I was pregnant. I threw the tests in the trash can with tears already streaming down my face and walked out of the bathroom and the store back to my car; where I just sat in the parking lot and sat with my hands gripping the steering wheel and my hand resting against the head rest. I couldn't believe that I was pregnant I was sixteen years old.

How far along was I in the first place? We first had sex towards the end of January or beginning of February so it could be from them or any other time. Why was I so dumb? I knew I wasn't on birth control but did he know that? And why didn't I ever think to ask him to use a condom, holy crap we were so irresponsible, what the hell, I was, no I am so dumb.

By the time the clock reached 10:30 I decided that I needed to get back home before I started to make people worry, even thought that was what I was doing. I was going to have to stop my self from phasing for a little bit before I figured out if it was okay or not. By the time I pulled in the drive way it looked as if everyone was in the house maybe looking for me or just hanging out.

I walked in the door and Paul sprung at me bringing me into a hug. "Where have you been, we've been worried sick, there was no note, nothing we thought you have been kidnapped." Paul said and I shook my head.

"No, I just went for a drive, I didn't notice the time until just an hour ago, so I came home." I said and they nodded understanding and I yawned hoping they would let me go to bed. "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed" I said and they nodded understanding me.

As I walked up the stairs I noticed that Paul wasn't following me, which at the moment was a good thing because I didn't have any idea what I was going to do. I was going to need to see Carlisle Cullen tomorrow, he was the only person who could tell me if I could phase or not, this is when I was thankful their was a vampire doctor in town, but I wasn't sure if could trust him.

But the thing was he was the only person who knew the temperature that werewolves ran at, and all the supernatural things, he was the only person who would understand. I knew that I was going to keep this baby; no matter how much I wasn't ready I needed to keep it. I didn't know what Paul was going to say, I didn't know if he was going to be happy or mad, but right now I needed to keep this to myself.

As I pulled my pajamas on I lifted up my shirt just a little and saw the small bump that was already forming on my abdomen. There was a knock on my door and I quickly pushed my shirt down and hopped into my bed covering up my stomach with my comforter. "Come in" I said quietly knowing that they would probably hear me.

I saw Paul push the door open and smile at me as I gave him a small one back. "Hey, was something wrong when you came in, you looked like you had been crying." He said and I shook my head as he sat on the sit of my bed.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just tired, it's probably from yawning when I was driving. I'm fine really." I said giving him a fake smile and hoping he bought it.

"Babe, I know something's wrong with you, what is it you can tell me anything." He said and I shook my head and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm perfect, absolutely perfect I promise. But I'm really tired so I'm going to hit the hay, i'll see you tomorrow afternoon." I said and he nodded giving me a quick kiss on the lips and then on the forehead before gently shutting my door behind him. I took a deep breath and the only thing I could think of was one person to fool down about 20 more to go.

By the time I woke up in the morning everyone was off doing different things on different parts of the reservation so I was clear to go to the Cullen's. I wrote a note to my brother telling him I was going to explore and I'd be home later and not to worry. So I hoped in my car and drove off to the Cullen's hoping that Dr. Cullen would be there so he could help me with all this, I really needed his help.

It wasn't hard finding their house, all you had to do was smell them and it would take you to their place back in the trees. I had to admit their house was beautiful, there was no denying that, but the smell was horrible, and I knew it was going to be, I was just going to have to deal with it. A small pixie like fairy opened the door and said something to someone and Dr. and Mrs. Cullen came outside.

"Ms. Uley what are you doing here?" Dr. Cullen asked and I looked down.

"I was actually hoping that I could speak with you privately Dr. Cullen, my pack doesn't know I'm here they actually know nothing of what I want to speak with you about." I said and he nodded.

"Of course, why don't you come upstairs to my office, we can talk there without any interruptions." He said and I nodded. The moment I walked into the house the smell of leech got worse, but in order to do this I was just going to have to deal, this was for me, for the baby, for Paul, for us. "Now Ms. Uley what would you like to talk with me about?" he asked and I looked down.

"For the last couple months I've missed my period, and for a while I just thought that it was from stress, but once everything stopped and I realized it wasn't stress I didn't know what it was. I knew something was missing but I wasn't sure what so I typed it in on Google, and everything pointed to pregnancy. I typed in Symptoms of Pregnancy and again everything pointed to what I had been feeling. I then realized that my imprint and I had never used anything to protect ourselves. I went to Port Angeles and took three tests, they were all positive. And I'm positive that I'm pregnant because I have a bump already, but how far along am I or can I still phase? You're the only one who can help me Dr. Cullen." I said and he looked at me.

"Well, Isabella I'm very surprised that you came to me without permission from your alpha or brother or imprint, but you're right. With you're abnormally high body temperature I think it was right for you to come to me. In order to tell how far along you are and if you can still phase I'll need to do an ultrasound. I have the equipment right here in my office I can pull the image up on my computer screen for you." He said and I nodded, I need to do this right here, right now.

It took Dr. Cullen a minute to get everything set up before we could start, but I just wanted to get this over with. He asked me to pull up my shirt and I nodded as I felt the gel go on my stomach. The moment I saw the little figure of the child that was growing inside of my come on I fell in love. You could make out its head, its hands, its little feet, it kind of looking like an over grown sea monkey. Wow, I couldn't believe that I was comparing my child to a sea monkey which was just a little weird.

"Well Ms. Uley it looks as if you are three and a half months along, which means you conceived in the middle of March. Now about phasing I don't see it as a problem, just make sure that you don't fight and you keep you and that baby safe. Now I'm going to give you some prenatal vitamins, and I want you to come back here in a month if that's not a problem." He said and I nodded I was going to make sure I kept this baby safe, this baby was my future.

**A/N; and the drama continues after this chapter, now I didn't get the reviews I wanted last chapter but I updated because I had some time on my hands. So review and I might be able to get a chapter out by Sunday ;) **

**Lauren **


	5. Chapter 5

As June turned into July my secret stayed a secret. There was no way that I could tell anyone about this now, and I went to my check ups with Dr. Cullen alone, how could I tell him this. I kept my thoughts focused on so many different things when I was phased, never thinking about the baby, I couldn't blow my secret that way. I actually couldn't blow my secret at all, but how long was I going to keep this secret a secret?

People had to know something was going on, I wasn't my old self anymore. I mean I used to be the girl who wore funny t-shirts that clung to her body, but now I was wearing t-shirts and tops that poofed out towards my stomach so nobody could tell that I was actually pregnant. I mean if people were noticing it they weren't saying anything, I mean people had to have noticed that I was gaining weight, but maybe they were just passing it off as that.

When you're sixteen years old how do you tell your nineteen year old boyfriend that he's going to be a father? As I came upon my four and a half month mark I knew something was going to happen today but I couldn't figure out what. I was in my room getting dressed, a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, a tank top that poofed out and converse it wasn't anything different.

There was a knock on my door and I finished tying my shoe and Paul walked in with a big smile on his face. "Hey baby, how are you today? Emily said that you were feeling under the weather for a while, that you were getting sick for a week or two." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just caught a virus or something but I'm all good now." I said smiling at him and for once I really wanted to come out and tell him the truth, but how could I do that when I had been keeping everything a secret.

"So I was talking to the pack and everyone things it's a nice enough day to go to the beach and swim, what do you think?" he asked and I bit my lip and looked down, holy shit they couldn't see me in a bathing suit, then the truth would come out, this couldn't not now.

"Um, I can't Paul, I just don't feel like swimming but I hang down at the beach with you." I said and he looked at me sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Bella you haven't been yourself since you came home last month smelling like Carlisle Cullen, what's going on Bella? I love you, you can tell me everything, and I'll never hold anything against you." He said and I shook my head trying to put a smile on my face, but not really giving one to the full extent.

"Paul, I was walking threw the woods when I met Dr. Cullen there, I talked to him for a little bit that's it. I've ran into him a couple other time but honestly I'm fine." I said and he nodded grabbing my hand and gentle rubbing circles over it. He removed his hand and clapped them on his knees before standing up and kissing my forehead. He walked towards my door and I bit my lip looking at my ceiling. "Paul" I said and he turned around.

"What is it sweetheart?"

At that moment he looked so sweet like something could never go wrong, how could I tell him this, so I shook my head, "never mind it's not important." He nodded and smiled at me before walking out my door.

That was the first day I ever passed by the opportunity to tell him about the baby, and I knew I shouldn't have, I should have told him.

**September 10****th****, 24 weeks**

I couldn't believe that I had hid being pregnant from everyone for three months, I mean I was six months along, and I only had four left to go. I hid my pregnancy by wearing clothes that were mostly to big for me, clothes that would be baggy and hid my stomach, ones that wouldn't let anyone know anything.

Today was my twenty four week check up with Dr. Cullen and I was actually hoping that he would be able to tell the gender of the baby today. I wanted to bring Paul with me, but if he knew where he was going he would never agree to come, he would never step foot inside the house of seven vampires.

Dr. and Mrs. Cullen were the only people who understood right now, they wanted me to tell Paul about they baby and as much as they tried I just couldn't. It wasn't easy keeping baby a secret when I was phased, and I could never be sure if I was really alone. If we didn't think we couldn't hear each other, if we kept quite it was as if no one was there, I just couldn't think of it right now.

I was already have way to the Cullen's house when I realized that not everything was okay, I mean what would happen if I kept this a secret for the rest of my pregnancy? What would I do, I didn't have anything for the baby, and if it came early I was screwed, I really didn't have a choice anymore, I need to man up and at least tell someone.

I hadn't realized that I had turned into the Cullen's drive, and I pulled up and parked in front of the house. There was a knock on my window that made me jump and I was actually surprised to see Edward standing there. I opened the door and stood up not looking him in the eyes, but looking at him. "What are you doing at my car?" I asked him and he looked at me and laughed.

"Trust me wolf girl I'm not her to hurt you, Carlisle wanted me to come out and ask you if you're coming inside, he had to help Esme with something first." He said and I nodded walking past him and going inside where I saw Carlisle waiting for me.

"Hello Bella you ready for the check up today?" he asked and I gave him a half smile and nodded.

After he completed the before stuff, like checking my weight, making sure that I wasn't going to go into early labor, he set me up for the sonogram. "Dr. Cullen would I be able to find out the gender today?" I asked quietly and he nodded smiling.

"Certainly Bella, and please call me Carlisle." He said and I laughed but nodded as he looked at the screen for a moment and smiled at me, "Are you sure you want to know what you're having?" he asked and I nodded with a big smile on my face. "Well congratulations Bella, you're having a little girl." He said and tears started coming down my cheeks.

"Carlisle I know I've never asked you this before but do you think I would be able to get a picture of the baby?" I asked and he nodded, maybe he could read minds like Edward and he knew I was thinking about telling Paul.

"Bella, I know I've told you this so many times before, but you need to tell him before it's to late. If you wait much longer he's going to be mad and he's not going to take this well at all." He said and I looked at him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Carlisle, I love Paul but this is going to ruin his life, he's nineteen years old he's not going to want a baby. He'll want to go out and party with his friends or drink or something, I'm tying him down by having a baby I can't do it." I said and he looked at me.

"And you're sixteen Bella, how does that make you any different from him Bella. You're three years younger that he his, you're not even supposed to be out of high school, and yet you've already graduated. Bella what do you want to do when you're older, go to college? Drink, party, have random one night stands, sweetheart, you're not going to be able to do that either, honey you need to tell him." He said wiping the gel of my stomach and I nodded.

"I just don't know how to tell him, that's the problem." I said and he gave a half smile.

"I can't help you there, but you'll figure something out sweetheart." He said walking me down the stairs and out to my car. "You're strong Bella, you'll figure something out." He said, and maybe I did believe him.

**A/N; here's another chapter. I might have another one out in a couple hours because I don't have to work until 5:00. I don't think I'll update tomorrow because I'm going out with a couple friends but maybe I'll surprise you and get a fourth one out after the next! Reviews would be nice **

**Lauren **


	6. Chapter 6

It felt nice to be the only one phased right now, the only person to think in here, the only person here to figure out what I was going to do and how I was going to tell Paul everything. I felt something shift and I had realized that I was joined by someone else at the moment.

"Who's there?" I asked in my head and Embry in his wolf form came up next to me. We were in the clearing, the meadow, the one where I met Edward and the one where I came to think most of the time. It was quite and peace full and the only place where I could let go and think of what was to come in the months.

_(__Italics Embry, __**Bold Italics Bella**__)_

_Bella, Can I ask you something? _

_**Sure Embry what is it?**_

_Is something going on with you? You haven't been your self since the beginning or middle of June and it has everyone worried. I have a theory but I don't know if it's true? _

_**What's your theory? I want to know what people may be thinking**_

_You're pregnant aren't you Bella? With Paul's baby and you've been keeping it from us. You're afraid of everyone reaction and most of all your afraid that Paul won't want anything to do with you and will leave you all alone, you're afraid your brother will kick you out and you'll have no where to go._

_**How'd you figure it out? I thought I had been hiding it well enough, I mean nobody gave any sign that they knew what was going on with me. **_

_Bella, you have to realize that I pay more attention to the small things than anyone else. And Bella I'm not trying to be an ass but baggy shirts, shirts that poof out, nothing tight. You watched your caffeine intake, you're eating healthy, you're not fooling around and fighting with us anymore, and you haven't worn a bathing suit all summer. Bella how far along are you?_

_**Six and a half months, I found out three months ago. I couldn't tell Paul I would be ruining my life and I would never get an abortion I can't do that. I meant to tell him long ago but I prolonged the process because I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that he was going to be a dad, I couldn't tell him that. So I kept it a secret, I hid it under tops that poofed our big sweat-shirt. I got cleared to be able to phase and I grew my hair out so if I had more hair it might at the stomach of a wolf that is tiny. I'm here trying to figure out what I'm going to say to him, to my brother to everyone, but I'm stumped I don't know what to say. **_

_You should have just told him_

It was then that I heard Paul's voice come into the conversation. It was then that I realized I was busted and I couldn't keep this a secret anymore. I ran as far as I could without being seen and phased back and changed into my clothes and ran back to the house. Paul was already inside with the rest of the pack minus Embry and I knew they were all talking about me.

I walked into the house and I saw a picture in Sam's hand, the picture from the sonogram from earlier today and my jaw tensed and my eyes bugged out. "Where did you get that?" I asked slowly looking at my brother.

"Emily went to get your sheets about an hour ago; she found this under your pillow. Why didn't you tell us Bella, how long have you known?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Three months I found out in June." I said and he looked at me and then closed his eyes taking a deep breath before looking between Paul and me.

"So you're only three months along? You kept this from us for three months? Bella why didn't you tell us?" he asked and I started crying.

"I'm six months and before you jump to conclusions I only found out in June, I was already three months along when I found out, I tried to tell you guys I promise, but I just couldn't. I was afraid that you would hate me that you would hate that I got pregnant and you wouldn't want to be with me anymore, and you Sam I thought that you would kick me out. I have no where to go if you kick me out, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I kept this from you, I'm sorry but please let me stay." I said crying and Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella I would never kick you out, and I'm not mad I'm disappointed that you kept this from us. I mean it was kind of obvious that you were having sex, and I chose to deal with it rather than beat Paul to a pulp. Wait where did he go?" Sam asked looking around the room and it was then that I sunk to the ground, he was gone he didn't want anything to do with me, I was alone.

I don't know who it was but they wrapped me up in their arms and let me cry into their shoulder, I don't know how long I was there or when I was moved to my bed, but I was, and all I knew was that Paul wasn't there.

**October**

**November**

When you're alone, life is difficult. It's more difficult when you've just turned seventeen and you're going to be a mother. My life is life a predictable T.V. show, girl gets pregnant, girl hides it from family, everyone finds out, boy leaves, girl is left to raise the baby alone. I miss him; I want him to be here next month when the baby comes, I'm going to name her Ava Louise Long.

I'm giving her Paul's last name; I want her to be connected to her father even if he doesn't want to be connected to me.

**December**

I only have a week left until my due date, and by now we were all prepared for her. Since Paul left Embry had been with me most of the time, taking care of me, making sure I still eat healthy, all the stuff Paul should be here doing.

My brother because increasingly angry with Paul, Paul hadn't phased since he left in September and Sam couldn't get a hold of him, it was horrible and we had no idea where he was. As much as I wanted Paul to understand why I did what I did I couldn't, he wasn't around anymore and how could I tell him that I was sorry that I hurt him and I wanted him to be in Ava's life?

I was lying in bed today, trying to get ready of the pains in my lower abdomen, sleeping them off. In the last three months the boys had built an addition onto the house and the girls and I had designed a nursery for Ava. Sam, Jake, and Embry opened up a wall in my room so Ava and I could have more room for the first few weeks. I had a new door connected to my room that led into Ava's nursery, and I had to say it was going to be a huge help.

The walls were painted a light purple and there were windows lining the wall that faced the woods giving it a beautiful view. There was a wall facing the outside of the house, a view of all the other houses, and a changing table/ cabinet with a shelf above it holding different things. In the middle there were two hooks where you could hang clothes and other things.

Right by the front wall Ava's crib was placed diagonal with a curtain, almost like the netting that would go around a bed at the top of her crib. There was a comfortable bed in there for her and a light purple blanket that matched her walls. There were so many stuffed animals around the room and I had to say we did a good job making her room for her.

As I laid in bed today the pains got worse instead of getting better and I really had to use the bathroom. So as I got up and walked across the hard wood floor I felt something trickle down my legs. As I looked down my eyes widened realizing what it was, my water had just broke and I was going to have this baby today.

"Emily! My water just broke!" I yelled and her, Sam, Embry, Jake, and the rest of the boys along with Leah, and Kim came running up the stairs. All I could do was look between the floor and the people standing around my room just looking at me.

"Somebody get her bag and get her in the car, Embry or Jake whoever drive her to the hospital and make sure Dr. Cullen is working, he's going to deliver the baby, now go!" my brother was screaming and I grabbed my phone from my bed side table and dialed Dr. Cullen's number.

"Hello Carlisle its Bella, my water just broke I'm going in to the hospital are you working today?" I asked him _I'm on my way now, I'll meet you there. _He said and Embry picked me up and carried me down the stairs, the moment we walked out the door and passed Paul's house I started crying, he was going to miss everything and all because I'm an idiot and didn't tell him about her.

**Paul Pov**

I took everything the wrong way, I should have let her explain, no I should have stayed and listened to what she had to say. I couldn't phase, I wouldn't phase, I knew I was in big trouble with not only her brother but the rest of the pack. Everyone cared for her, I knew that and the fact that I had done that to her, they weren't going to be happy with me.

I didn't even have any idea when she was due, which was horrible of me, I was already starting off a horrible father. Maybe Bella had her reasons for not telling me about the baby, I mean was she sure I was the father. Holy shit what was I thinking, of course I was the father, before Bella found out she was pregnant we were always together. I was screwed, no I was beyond screwed I was dead.

How was I going to be able to be a dad when I didn't even know what I was having, I didn't get to help her decide the name, I didn't get to do anything. And the last part was my fault, if I wouldn't have ran I would have known everything. I would have been told if I was having a little girl or a little boy, or I would have been able to help her decide what she was going to name the baby.

I was down right horrible, how the hell was I even going to do this. She was stronger than I was; she had to deal with being pregnant for nine months, keeping it a secret for three months (though she didn't have to do that), and a screwed up boyfriend leaving her to be a single mother.

Don't get me wrong that wasn't my intention at all; I wanted to run for a while and then come back home and listen to what she had to say. But I realized that I had created a humongous problem, I had left her alone, I couldn't go back now. So I stayed in the woods for a little, first in my wolf form, but then changing into a human and finding somewhere to stay, I got a job so I could have some money when I went back, so I could help with the baby.

But I was an idiot, it was December and the baby was going to be born sooner or later this month. How much of an idiot could I be? So I did the only thing I could think of, I phased and started running back to La Push. I noticed that somebody was phased and the only thing I could so was sit there and see if a conversation would happen.

_(Embry, __**Jake, **__Sam, _**Paul)**

_How's Bella? _

_Tired, nobody thought it would take this long. They aren't allowing anyone but Dr. Cullen and us in the room with her, Carlisle is doing everything for her. _

_**God, I hope she's okay, it's been what 15 hours?**_

_Yeah, she's almost there but they can't do anything until she's ready. _

_Well were ready for Ava, we have everything. Now it's just a waiting game. _

_No we don't have everything, every night Bella's screaming his name in her sleep, she wants him there with her but we can't he hasn't phased or anything. All we know is that the baby will be here tonight, he's no where to be found. _

**Dammitt how much longer does she have I'm trying to make it home now, where is she? **

_Dammitt Paul, get here now she's at the hospital, where the hell have you been? You're lucky my sister's in labor or I would come find you and kick your ass._

**Sam, they just told her to push you're going to miss it**

_Wait what, they just told me 8cm before I came out here? _

**Yeah and they checked her again when you left, she's pushing hurry!**

_Paul hurry and get back here, before she really wants you out of her and the baby's life._

As everyone phased back I pushed hard and ran faster trying to get home so I could at least try and see my daughter be born, or my girlfriend cuddle her. I had to say I loved that she was naming her Ava, but was it Ava Uley or Ava Long, god I hoped it was after me. But if she didn't I understood I was such an asshole.

**A/N; sooo I know I said I wouldn't update today, but I started writing this yesterday before work but I didn't finish it. Then I worked on it before I went to the mall today, and I started on it once I got back, so here it is ****. Reviews would be nice :p**

**Lauren**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; I am so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had a lot on my plate with finals and regents' coming up, and tutoring, and work, hanging with friends my life is crazy. I'm just lucky that I don't play a spring sport as well, but it seems like school is taking over my life and all I can do is study. But I promise I'm going to finish this story, I'm going to finish it! **

**But I had a question for everyone, if you were talking to this guy and he was talking to you back and he was acting like he liked you but he turns around and says he liked your best friend what would you do? I mean it happened to me and it royally pissed me off, but any how I supposed I should be on with the story. **

**Bpov**

Ow, Ow, Ow, this hurt, Owwww, I wanted this to be over with. I wanted Paul to be here right now so I could cut off his dick and shove it down his throat. He had no idea how much it hurt, he had no idea how much I had been threw or what I was going threw, I hated him. He left me, here alone, to deal with everything on my own, he never wanted to accept responsibility it wasn't his style.

He had to know that he wasn't going to be a bachelor for the rest of his life; he was my imprint and a father. I wanted my brother to find him so he could beat his ass; I wanted to find him so I could beat his ass. I didn't want to raise Ava alone, I didn't want my family in the place of Paul, I wanted Paul right there beside me working threw everything that we had to over come with this, things we would have to do together.

But the thing was I was never ever going to be a normal girl again, I wasn't normal in the first place. I mean what kind of sixteen year old girl turns into a giant wolf whenever someone pisses her off? I mean I know there are other teen mothers in the United States, even in Washington, but I don't think there was another teen mother of my standard, one who was a tribe protector, one who was so powerful that she could kill of marble hard vampires in an instant.

"Bella one last push then we can get her out of here" Dr. Cullen called and I took a deep breath and pulled my knees up to my chest and pushed as hard as I possibly could. It wasn't until I hard the cry of my daughter that I myself started to cry. Then the moment I held her in my arms I took a deep breath and looked at her, she was absolutely beautiful. With Paul's eyes and hair, and my nose and small ears, she was absolutely adorable, and I realized that no matter what happened between Paul and me that she would always be there for me.

I didn't notice the people who had gathered around me, staring down at Ava, staring down at the beautiful little girl I held in my arms. My brother and Emily were staring at Ava, and it felt like everyone in the room was going to cry. It was that moment that I saw my mother, Charlie, and Phil standing at the door looking at me holding my daughter. "Oh, sweetheart" my mom cried and I stiffened as she ran over to me. As she enveloped me in a hug I pulled away and looked down and my daughter before she went back and retreated with the other grown ups.

By the time Dr. Cullen took Ava to double check everything and make sure it was all okay and I fell asleep. The next two days I was showed how to take care of my daughter, changing dippers, breast feeding, what cries meant what, and everything else in-between. I took her home after those two days and I set her in the nursery as she slept hoping that while she slept that I might get some sleep of my own.

I knew sleep was going to be hard to come by with a new baby and no-one to help me, but I was going to do it, I was going to raise her. I stayed in the hospital for two days after Ava was born, there was still no sign of Paul and as much as I hated him I stilled wanted him here, with me, with our daughter. My mother and Phil and Charlie had surprisingly came to visit me everyday in the hospital.

I still remember when Charlie blew up on Sam for supposedly not taking care of me.

_Flashback_

"_You were supposed to take care of her, you're her brother you were supposed to watch over her make sure that nothing happened to her Sam. She's my little girl" Charlie said and I was surprised that he called me that, over the last couple months it was like he wanted nothing to do with me. _

"_Do you really think I knew this was going on Charlie because I didn't? She and Paul love each other; there was nothing I could do to stop it even if I knew it was going on. It's not like she has high school to worry about because if you would have been around over the last couple months you would have known that she graduated in January with everyone else." Sam said trying not to wake up Ava and me. _

_For a while it was silent and Charlie didn't say anything but I knew he was going to say something that Sam didn't like or that I didn't like. "Maybe Bella should come stay with me for a little" Charlie said and I stayed quite to see what my brother would say. _

"_Maybe, it would be best for her right now Sam. I mean she doesn't have Paul around right now, and quite frankly she needs someone who knows how to take care of a baby. Not two other people who are going to be learning about how to take care of a baby, she needs a responsible adult figure in her life."_

"_So first you placed me in a place I didn't know, and then you want to take me away from the life I've been living with for the last year? Charlie you aren't my father anymore you can't do that, and I have Sue, Billy, and Harry to help me when I need it, you're not taking me from everything I know Charlie. And before you even suggest it I'm not taking Ava away and I'm not going to live with Renee, I'm never going back with her, she's already lied to me once I'm not taking the chance for her to lie to me again." I said speaking up in a whisper yell so I wouldn't wake my daughter up. _

_I said and my brother and Charlie looked at me, they both knew I was right. Charlie wasn't my legal guardian and neither was Renee considering a couple months after I got here I filed for emancipation from Renee and Charlie. I did it quietly where no-one would know. At that moment they knew I was right and they said nothing else. _

_End Flashback_

And I was right, Charlie didn't say anything to me after that and that day, well he left. I knew he didn't plan on coming back to see me anytime soon, he wasn't my father he couldn't do that. I heard a knock on my door and Emily's head pop in, "Bella are you awake?" she asked me and I yawned.

"Barely" I said and she laughed at little and walked into my room holding a basket of her and Sam's laundry. She came and sat now on the side of my bed and I pushed myself up and looked at her before fixing my hair.

"How are you doing? I mean you look like something's wrong. I mean I know taking care of Ava is going to be hard work, but you have so many people here to help you take care of her, she's going to be raised right Bella." She said and I wiped the tears that were now forming in my eyes.

"I hate him Em, I hate him so much. I know I did the wrong thing by keeping it from him, but he disappeared for two months, he missed his daughter's birth. I don't even know if I want him around anymore, I mean he's my imprint and I love him so much but I can't believe he's gone Em. I mean he just left, he knew I had a baby on the way, he knew that he was going to be a father, he knew it." I cried and she set the basket on the floor and held me in her arms letting me cry before Ava started.

I wiped my tears and pulled the blanket off me and moved to pick Ava up out of her basinet bouncing her from side to side. "Ssh baby, mommy's right here everything's okay" I said wiping the tears from her eyes. Emily looked on at me and I felt her eyes and another pair stare me in the back, why was this happening to me.

Once I got Ava back to sleep, her dipper changed, and set back in her basinet I saw who was standing behind me. "What are you doing here? Decided it was time to take responsibility and come home to your ex-girlfriend and daughter?" I asked sneering at Paul.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't think about this, I never meant to stay away this long. I never meant to leave you I tried to get home for the birth but the moment I phased Seth said you were in labor with Ava they didn't know I was listening until I said something, I've been trying for three days to get home to you and her. I didn't realize how far I had ran up I was on my way back. Bella please don't say you're my ex-girlfriend I love you and I know I made the biggest mistake of my entire life but I'll never let it happen again. I was pissed that you kept that you were pregnant from me, from everyone.

I thought you didn't trust me, our that you really didn't love me. I thought that maybe you didn't want me in our daughters life, or I had did something wrong. I should have realized that you had been distant for months, that you wouldn't be in a bikini or anything tight that would show you were pregnant, Bella, please. I love you, I've always loved you, and I want a future with you, I want to have a family with you, not just visit with Ava when you or the court tells me I can, Bella please!" he cried and I didn't know what to say I didn't know if I wanted to forgive him, I didn't know anything.

"Paul, I'm sorry…"

**THE END **

**Haha I'm just kidding with you, not the end I promise. I'm sorry for the weight I was trying to get the chapter out last night but I had so much to do with work and everything and it didn't happen but I promise I'm defiantly going to try and get another chapter out this week if I can. I really will try but with finals and everything it might be a little longer that I expected. **

**So don't kill me if I don't update right away. Regents and finals are kicking my butt and top it off with work and everything else, tudah you have my life. But reviews would be nice? ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bpov**

"_Paul I'm sorry…" _

God it was so hard to even look at him right now, the way he looked when he stared at me with those big brown eyes, the beautiful big brown eyes. Damn it I couldn't think of him like that, you hate him remember Bella, you hate him you want nothing to do with the bastard. I didn't even know what to say to him after that, I didn't want him right now, I actually didn't know what I wanted.

"Paul, I'm sorry but I can't do this, not now. Not after you leaving me for the amount of time you did, not after having to go threw giving birth without the guy I wanted there the most, not after everything. I'm not saying you can't be in Ava's life, because she is your daughter, I'm just saying that you and I aren't anything anymore." I said looking at him and it honestly looked like he was going to break at any second.

I turned looking down at Ava who was soundly sleeping in Ava's bassinet; damn I hated being the person to break everyone's heart. But really he did this to himself and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences. I know I was sounded like a total bitch but I had to, I know I pushed him away, I knew that, but he left himself. He pushed himself away by running away in fear of what was going to happen, when I clearly never told him that I didn't love him. I always loved him, but I was a little confused and quite pregnant. He jumped to his own conclusions by running away and not coming back for three months.

He stood there for a minute before turning out the door, without saying anything; did he even want to see his daughter? "What are you going to do are you going to walk away again, go live in the woods, not take care of you daughter, leave me to do everything just like you did when you left three months ago? Take the coward way out of things, just like usual. Well, Well, Well look at Paul Long walking out on his daughters life, walking out on me, AGAIN!" I yelled now downstairs in the kitchen while everyone sat around the room quietly listening to what was going on.

"God damn it Bella, you don't want to be together anymore what the hell am I supposed to do? I love you Bella but you're pushing me away from everything, from you from my daughter, from my friends and my family." I was surprised that he had pushed me up against a wall to where my hands were pinned against the wall. "Maybe if you would ever let me have something that I want for once?" I tried pushing my way off of him but he wouldn't let me go.

So I did the only thing I could think of, I pushed him as hard as I could and I slapped him right across the face. "Don't you ever push me up against a wall again, to where I can't get out, don't you ever do that again or there will be no chance of you ever seeing your daughter." I said realizing that Sam and Jake were holding him back so he couldn't get to me. "Stay away from me, you can only see your daughter with a person in the room, you can't be with her alone." I said and I turned and ran up the stairs to where I found my daughter in Emily's arms crying.

As I took my daughter from Emily's arms I realized that I was crying too. I hated the fact that Paul could do that to me; I hated that in an instant he could make me cry. He didn't know how to handle a problem, when the going gets tuff he runs away. That night as I set Ava down for bed I could only imagine what would happen if Paul never came back, if he never did anything to help me raise our daughter. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes letting sleep take over my body.

_There I was sitting in the kitchen reading from the cook book looking for a new recipe for dinner. No husband coming home from work, no little babies running around my kitchen or in the next room playing with their toys. But a older girl who came in the kitchen, straight black hair, the bright chocolate brown eyes, but in a short crossed back dress with black zipper peep toe heels. She had a hat on her head and bulky jewelry to show that she was a rebel. _

"_I'm going out with Kellan tonight don't wait up" the girl said and the woman who resembled an older me look at the girl in the eye. _

"_Ava Long go back upstairs to your room and put some clothes on you're not stepping foot outside my house without putting on something decent." I said and I was really surprised that the rebel girl was my Ava. She gave a sarcastic laugh and went to turn out the door only to have me stop her. "Ava go upstairs and change your not leave my house." I said again and she looked at me and rolled her eyes. _

"_Okay for one, stop saying your house because this isn't your house. Its Uncle Sam's and Aunt Emily's we've been living here since I was a baby. You've never taking the little money you have to ever find us a house or get me anything I wanted. Maybe if my FATHER was around while I was growing up I would have been a normal child. Jeeze mom you're such a hypocrite, now if you don't mind I'm going out with my boyfriend, I'll be back whenever." She said. _

_Was this really going to be how my daughter turned out? Was she going to be some rebel child that didn't listen to her parent? Was I going to live in Sam and Emily's house forever? Was I never going to do anything with my life other than take care of my daughter? Was this how everything was going to turn out if Paul wasn't in Ava's life? _

_The Bella in the dream sat down in the table with her head in her hands and started to cry. My life was going to be horrible if I didn't fix it. But the thing was I didn't want to be the only person who had to fix it I wanted it to be mutual. _

The moment Ava started crying I woke up from the horrible dream that I had been encountering while sleep had taken over my body. I pushed the covers down and got up to change or feed Ava, do what ever I needed to do. This wasn't going to be easy taking care of a baby alone.

Over the next couple weeks and months things with Ava did get a little easier. I had learnt how to do everything I needed to do in order to be a good mother, and after a little while Sam and Emily got the hand of taking are of a baby too. Paul did end up coming around but I was never the person who was in the room with him while he was with Ava. I wasn't sure that I even trust him to be alone with her and I didn't know if I was willing to try either.

I knew that I needed to lay off on Paul a little but I couldn't even stand to look at him sometime. I was getting Ava ready to go outside for a little bit when there was a knock on the door behind me. "Um, hey Bella I was actually wondering if I could take Ava out for a little bit, maybe take her to meet my mom. I know that you don't want me alone with her, but my mom's been dying to meet her. It's been three months; please it'll just before for an hour or two at most I'll have her home before dinner." He said looking optimistic and trying to be as polite as possible.

I looked at the floor biting my lip before I looked at him in the eye, "yeah that's fine; just make sure she's back before bed tonight." I said and he looked at me as I walked over to the mini fridge I had in the corner of my room. "Just take a couple bottles and warm them up before you give them to her that should hold her over for a little bit, I can even give you some food or something so you can feed her while you're at your mom's." I said and he looked at me amazed, yeah, yeah I know that I was letting him take his daughter out without someone with him.

"Wow, thanks Bella I'll be sure to have her home on time, I won't disappoint you." He said and I nodded setting Ava down and grabbing the baby bag that was in the corner and filling it with all sorts of stuff, dippers, bottles, wipes, passies, baby lotion, extra clothes, all things that he might need if something happened. "Do you really need all this stuff for a baby?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah Paul, extra dippers for when she goes to the bathrooms, wipes to clean up the mess, her passies in case she gets running, baby lotion in case she throws up and you need to bathe her and you put lotion on her after, extra clothes for messes, her favorite stuffed animal, and all those things it's pretty much all you need." I said and he looked at me his eyes wide, was I really going to let him take her out alone when he didn't know anything about taking care of her.

"Bella, my mom is going to be there the whole time, if I need any help she's there, you can trust me." He said and I looked at him my eyes glaring.

"Can I Paul, can I really?" I asked and he looked at me his face hardening.

"Bella, can we just have one day when you don't glare at me, or when you don't bring it up? I made a mistake, I know I made a mistake and I need to be the one to fix it, but I'm not the only person in this room who made a mistake. Maybe you should look at it like that." He said slipping his jacket back on and throwing Ava's baby bag over his shoulder before he picked her up and put her in her carrier.

"I know I made a mistake, I know that, but you left me, you left us. Now I don't want to fight with Ava in the room, so please just let's stop and we can continue this later." I said and he nodded once and walked out of the room so he could go down to his car. Sometimes I hated the fact that we fought all the time, I didn't want to fight with him anymore, but I didn't know if I wanted to be friends or something more.

I sat down on my unmade bed and just looked around the room that was littered with baby toys, and unopened packages of dippers. I didn't know what to think of my life anymore, I didn't know what kind of person I was anymore. And the only think I knew was that I was tired, I hadn't had a full night of sleep in two months, and I wanted to get some well needed sleep before it was too late.

I didn't know if I wanted Paul to take Ava for the night, I didn't know if I could trust him being alone alone with Ava, and I didn't know if he had anything for her at his house. I walked downstairs to where everyone was once again hanging around in the living room playing video games or waiting for Emily to cook something for them to devour. "Is this all you guys do? Sit here and play video games, don't you have some vampires to chase or something?" I asked them and they started laughing at them.

"Yeah defiantly because there are so many vampires that come passing threw Forks giving us something to do, Colin and Brady are on patrol just in case something happens, what are you doing today?" my brother asked me and I shrugged.

"Planning to catch up on some sleep, I let Paul take Ava to his mom's for the day. I was actually thinking about letting him take Ava for a night or two." I said and the boys stared back at me like it was the end of the world. "I need to get some sleep before there is some serious damage, and he's been there for her for the last couple months, it can't be this way for forever. Just lay off please, until I can talk to him about this." I said and they nodded as I grabbed a biscuit off Jake's plate and going back upstairs to get some sleep.

Maybe letting Paul take a little bit more responsibility with Ava would be a good thing, maybe I could let him prove that he could win me back…lets just hope.

**A/N; I think I did a pretty good job getting this chapter out before it was too late. But I don't know when the next time I'll update will be. I've been getting absolutely no sleep and I've been getting sick from it, so I'm going to have to fix that before anything. Reviews would be nice, they were a little skimpy last chapter…. ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Bpov**

_I had to say Paul took to proving me wrong pretty quickly. Suddenly before I knew it he was at the house everyday at sometime to have his own personal time with Ava, and I had taken to letting them be alone for a while. I knew that some day I was going to have to face the music and figure out if I wanted to be with Paul or not. Nobody had really ever denied their imprint this long and I knew that the repercussions could be serious if we, well I, didn't figure things out soon. _

_But as I sat on my bed watching Paul play on the floor with Ava, I realized that there wasn't really anything else I wanted to do. I had said I hated Paul for leaving me, but I was the one that pushed him away; did that mean I hated myself for what I did to him? But he made the choice to stay away for so long, but he said he didn't think I wanted him any longer. The more that I thought about everything the more everything came back to me, was this really all my fault? "I'm going for a run" I said simply before I got off the bed and went downstairs into the forest phasing into my wolf form. _

_I knew I would never be able to leave Ava and I was never going to do that, I could leave my little girl behind with no mother to take care of her and teacher her about some of the most vital things in life. Yes I knew I was young and yes I knew that having sex at a young age was irresponsible but at the time I didn't think anything could ever tear Paul and I apart, I thought that I would tell him and he would be happy and we'd live happily ever after, but when I kept that from him, from everyone I ruined that. _

_Before I knew it I got to the meadow, this place had always calmed me down and I had to say I really liked it here. Even in the middle of December when the weather was absolutely freezing (to the humans of course) I could sit in the snow and just have the snow melt away from around me. Five minutes in to sitting there I smelt a vampire and I was surprised to see Edward Cullen standing behind me with and odd cocky little smile on his face. "I can read your mind when you're in wolf form, now change back!" he said and I gave a slightly girly and barky laugh before running into the woods, phasing back, and throwing on my clothes. _

"_I haven't seen you since October, how's the baby?" he asked and I nodded with a smile on my face. _

"_She's good, adorable and good." I said and he smiled, were we really going to sit here and talk about Ava the whole time? _

"_You and you're boyfriend?" he question and I sighed shrugging my shoulders. _

"_We're not really together anymore, I guess when he came back from leaving for four months I just had to throw the towel in with the whole relationship and try to do everything on my own. He comes around for Ava of course but I had some stupid rule that he couldn't be alone with her because we got into it and he backed me into a wall and wouldn't let me go. But I don't know what I want to do anymore." I said and Edward really looked at me confused. _

"_Wait I thought when you imprinted it almost literally killed you to be away from them for even more than two minutes? How is that working out for you?" he asked _

"_Yes, and it is like that, and it's working horribly. I'm completely stupid to not want to be with him, if I was smart I would realize that maybe being with Paul is the best thing for me because whenever I'm around him I have this goofy love sick smile on my face that can't go away. The look is completely different than the silly grin I use when I see him with Ava, it's completely different and I think I want to be with him again." I said looking down at the ground my finger tracing a picture in the snow. _

"_Then be with him, if it's what you want no-one but yourself is stopping you." Edward said _

"_It's not that easy Edward"_

"_Sure it is, I mean all you have to do is sit down and talk with him and let him know everything you're feeling. It doesn't have to be planned out to the t, it can be spontaneous and you could even blurt it out, though I think you may want to take the more serious route when it's along the lines of something like this. All you need to do is say three little words and he'll be putty in your hands…just say I love you, I always works." He said and I looked at him. _

"_I love you? Somehow it all seems different when I'm not saying it to my brother or Emily, or Ava or any of the pack members. I know how to say it Paul and I used to say it all the time, but now it just seems so much more serious." I said and when I turned my head to look at him he was gone. For a vampire Edward was pretty insightful. _

_I phased back and started running back towards my brother's house, as I walked in the door I saw Paul sitting at the kitchen counter with a cup of coco in his hands just sitting. "Um, Em and Sam had some errands to run, and the boys are at Leah's they needed me to watch Ava, I know I'm not supposed to be alone with her B they just needed someone to watch her and I was already here, so" he said and I nodded._

"_No, no it's fine, you're her dad you're not going to do anything. I'm sorry for making up that stupid rule any way, I was pissed I had no right, and you didn't have to follow it, it wasn't set in stone, and I'm an idiot for even doing it." I said and he looked at me him eyes wide. _

"_No more rule?" he asked and I nodded. _

"_No more rule, and I'm not sure about this not being together thing either" I said, saying the last part under my breath. _

"_What did you just say?" he asked staring me in the eyes._

"_That there is no more rule?" I said making it sound like a question and he walked over to me. _

"_No after that" _

"_Nothing, I didn't say anything after that" I said and the moment he leaned down to kiss me I knew I couldn't stop myself from letting this happen. He pulled away our eyes focused on each others, "I love you, and I'm sorry about my stupid rules, and everything else, I'm an idiot for trying to take her away from you for only letting you be with her when it was convenient for me, and I shou-" I said before he cut me off with another kiss. _

"_You love me? You want to get back together with me? I feel like I should shout to the Gods or something, are you sure this is what you want Bella because I don't think I could take being away from you for another five and a half months, it was hell." He said and I all I could so was smile and nod before he picked me up sitting me on the counter top and us just kissing, this is how it should have been from the start. _

_Paul and I just sat like that until Ava cried and then after that the three of us sat together on the couch, mother father and daughter together at last, and never being torn apart, because I was never going to let that happen. When Ava had fallen asleep in my arms all I could do was rub her little cheek with my finger or have her little hand hold my finger like she was saying don't leave me, and I couldn't._

_But when she was awake Paul and I sat on the floor playing with her. Tickling her, handing her toys, blowing raspberries on her stomach, and it seemed like it was a dream. _

The moment I sat up and figured out that it was all a dream the only thing I could do was cry. Why was I an idiot for doing all those things because in the dream that's exactly what I wanted to happen out here? I wanted it to be bliss I wanted Ava, Paul, and I to be a family but I was stopping myself from ever doing that, I was such an idiot.

**A/N; I know it's not long and I'm sorry. But it's 1:00 A.M and I want to sleep so here you go, that should hold you over for a couple of days. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bpov**

For weeks after the dream all I could think about was that dream, and if I wanted to get back together with him for not. The days Paul didn't take Ava I just sat and thought about what I wanted to do. I never had to make a decision this hard, well other than deciding weather I wanted to keep Ava or not, but I knew I was keeping her right from the start, I could never to that.

Paul had once again taken Ava to his mom's for the day; they were going to go to some petting zoo in Port Angeles before he brought her back to Sam and Emily's for the night. So this time when I wasn't in a dream I had decided to take my first run as a wolf, and maybe hit First Beach for a while. I did end up going to the meadow but once I realized that it was two quite I had to leave the quite wasn't helping me think at all, I needed noise something that reminded me of Paul.

So I ran to the woods that lead right up to the cliff where the boys went cliff diving, and I changed back and just sat on the cliff listening to the younger kids jumping from the cliffs below, the laughs and screams of the adrenalin running threw their body. I smiled at it having done it a couple times myself, it really was fun. Standing on the ledge looking over to down blow, seeing how large of a drop it was before Paul picked me up put me on his back and backed up before running as fast as he could dropping.

_Flashback_

_No, no way this was too far down. I couldn't run and jump without knowing weather or not that I was going to hit the rocks. "No way in hell am I jumping, I'll just run back down to the beach and watch you guys." I said starting to back up before I was grabbed by someone warm and soft. I turned and almost collided with Paul and tried to wiggle getting off his back, I wasn't doing this he couldn't make me. _

"_Put me down, I'm not doing this!" I said and Paul rolled his eyes kissed me and moved me so I had my legs wrapped around his chest and my arms squeezing his upper half. I shook my head the moment he started running and the moment we started flying threw air I started screaming and it was actually sort of fun, I can't believe I just did that. _

_End Flashback_

Just thinking of some of the memories between Paul and I it made me think, I wanted him back I knew that. So I got up and I ran down the hill into the woods, back out onto the path to see Paul's truck sitting in the drive way him getting ready to drive away. I ran as fast as I could slamming on the back of his truck causing him to turn around and he opened the door, "what the hell Bella" he said getting out and I ran into his arms surprising him, I knew he wasn't going to be expecting this.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm dumb I'm stupid and I never should have kept it from you. Ava's your daughter and you would have understood you would have been here for everything. And those stupid rules, I was angry at you for leaving, but what I was did just as wrong, I love you I'm sorry." I said crying and his leaned down and kissed me before he picked me up and set me on the side of the truck.

I leaned my head against his when we pulled away and the tears in my eyes were now tears of joy. "What changed your mind? I was under the impression that you didn't want anything to do with me, that we were done." He asked looking into my eyes and I smiled.

"The memories, I can't stop think about it. The way they make me smile whenever I think about them, it's like nothing else matters. I was angry before, but I realized that nothing else matters when I'm with you, when I'm with you I know everything is going to be okay. I love you Paul, I'm so sorry I love you so much." I said and he looked at me with his own tears in his eyes.

I hadn't noticed the crowd that had gathered around us, when we were together I was like we were in our own little world and nothing would ever matter. Right now it was me and him, and soon it would be us and Ava, our own little family. "I want you to come with me, I want to show you something." He said and I nodded getting in the passenger side of his truck as he drove off. "I'm taking you to my house" he said and I looked behind him realizing we just passed his street.

"Paul, it's back there" I said and he shook his head.

"No, it's not I moved. I realized that if I was going to have Ava, and hopefully you and a couple other little kids then I was going to need some place bigger. I love you Bella, and I want you to move in with me, we can be a real family, you me Ava, you're seventeen, you'll be eighteen soon and I don't think your brother will mind. Bella I love you I want to be with you, for forever I want to be there the next time you're pregnant, I want to watch your stomach grow and be there when you're in labor. I don't want to see it from the minds of the other boys who were there, I want to be in the room I want to hold my son or my daughter for the first time and just cry I want everything with you Bella, I want to be your one and only your other half." By now we were out of the truck and standing on the stairs leading to the second floor of the house.

"Marry me, please. I don't have anything sweet or romantic planned, a bouquet of flowers waiting upstairs for you, but Bella I love you, and despite the mistakes we've both made I want to be there for you and my daughter. So Isabella Marie Uley will you be my wife?" he asked and I was crying again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, not being romantic because that was the most romantic thing that anyone could ever say to me. Yes, yes I want to marry you" I said and he smiled and i was defiantly surprised when he pulled the most beautiful ring that a person could ever have from his pocket.

_August of the next year_

Paul and I had put off the wedding for a while, wanting Ava to be in the ceremony as the flower girl. She had turned into a beautiful little girl, well even more beautiful than she had been. I didn't know much about anything but I was nervous, I was so nervous. The girls had gotten me up early that morning for manicures and pedicures, getting my make up and hair done, and doing everything they possibly could to get a bride ready.

It was just minutes before the wedding the girls helped me get into my dress, strapless with a flower right in the middle of the part that covered my breasts, with a bow under that and it flowed down after that. My hair had soft and subtle curls with two flowers pinned in my hair that held it back.

My make up was one of the most subtle things today, I didn't wear much make-up in general and I didn't want to today, but I defiantly wanted to surprise Paul.

The moment Leah and Emily came in, my co maid of honors I knew it was time to go. Ava went down the aisle first toddling along, while pulling Leah and Jake's son Maxwell in a little red wagon. Kim followed behind them and first Leah then Emily before Sam joined me and walked me down the aisle to give me away. I chose Sam to give me away because he was the most important man in my life other than Paul, because for the last couple years he had always been there for me.

The wedding march started playing and Sam and I joined arms and the doors opened so Paul could now see me. He looked up from the floor and smiled the moment he saw me, I loved him so much and I was so happy that we were doing this. The moment I got to the alter I couldn't listen to anything else but the sound of Paul's heart beating and the little heart that was beating in my stomach.

He didn't know yet, but this time he was going to be a father for real. Paul and I had decided against a honey moon deciding that staying in our little home with our daughter for a week or so was enough. It gave me a chance to tell him the news and gave him a chance to go to the doctor again; I was so excited to be a mother again.

_Nine months later_

Sitting in the hospital room just holding my boys was enough; Paul was excited to be here when the babies were born. The day I told Paul I was pregnant again he was so excited, and the day we found out we were having twins Paul almost fainted; But it was everything I and he ever wanted, and I had to say adding to son's to the family was the perfect mix. "What do you want to name them?" Paul asked in a whisper and I smiled thinking.

"Well, this one is Noah Patrick, and this Jaden Mackenzie" I said looking at Paul and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"They're perfect Bella" he said before Sam brought Ava in and she sat on my lap. Looking down Paul holding one son me holding the other and Ava in my lap was the perfect moment and I knew from then on hat everything was going to be okay.

**The End**

**Literally this is the end of the story, and I really hope you like it because I know it's not much but I didn't have anything else to put in for the story. No, Bella never got to meet Joshua Uley, Sam was never able to track him down and if I ever do a sequel I might bring him in but right now I need another idea, so I'm having a contest. **

**Rules**

**1) Must include your pen name and idea. **

**2) State what the stories supposed to be about**

**-If it's Bella, Jake, Bella, Paul, Bella, Edward**

**-Basically who it's about**

**3) Explain what you want to happen in the story, it's what you want to happen, you're idea you tell me what happens. I'm the puppet in this process. **

**4) I'll announce the winner in a authors note in a couple weeks if I get any good ones, so please give me your idea's I'll appreciate greatly. **


End file.
